A Loving Family
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: On the night of roaring lighting and heavy rain will the warriors be blessed with a new member to their awesome family and will a panda and tiger full fill their life long dream of having a family? or will it all go up in flames and end in tears?


It was a dark and stormy night for the valley of peace as the heavens were filled with nothing but huge dark clouds as far as the eye can see and had very cold rain drops fall from them onto the valleys houses and the valleys ground which began to damper more and more with each rain drop that hit it. And with the rain the thunder claps soon came as each time thunder struck from the sky it sent a monstrous echo through the valley, which scared the villagers and their children as they were in their warm houses staying warm and safe. However up at the jade palace it was a whole other story as you could hear loud screams come from it, scream of pain and sorrow, as it was not in the kitchen, the training hall, nor was it coming from the sacred hall of warriors, but came within the barracks from a certain tigers room where Mantis, Monkey, and her husband Po were sitting just outside of it.

"Are you alright Po?" Monkey asked with a wondered look as he could see his best friend's legs shaking rapidly and violently as he also clenched and unclenched his paws to relive some stress he had within his body.

"I'm fine Monkey, I'm just really scarred for them both right now," Po stated with a bit of sadness in his voice as he almost felt like crying but he just tried to keep the water in his eyes and as he did Monkey could see this which lead him to gently place his hand on the panda's shoulder causing Po to look over at Monkey who had a soft smile on his face.

"Don't worry Po, knowing Tigress and how she is, I'm sure they both will be fine in fact, I would bet on it," Monkey said in a soft tone causing Po to chuckle a bit as his friend was right before he wiped away the water that was in his eyes and looked back at his friend.

"Thanks Monkey, I'm sure th-." But before Po could finish his sentence a loud yell came from within the room again causing the three to turn their heads to the door and look at it with worry as you could tell by their faces.

"_Come on sweetie, I know you can do this, I believe in you." _Po thought in a firm tone as he hated to hear such agenizing screams come from his wife but with what she was going through he didn't expect to hear anything else come from her.

As in the room, Tigress was laying on the ground with about three soft and warm blankets under her for comfort; she had her head resting on a fluffy white pillow, her body along with her head was dripping with hot sweat as she had been using a lot of energy and it was making her feel hot and tired, she had her right paw gripping the blankets she was laying on mostly the very top one, her left paw was gripped onto her friends tail as Viper was there helping her friend through the painful task, her legs were spread out and were standing with a blanket over them so Tigress couldn't see what was happening, and Shifu was at the end of Tigress as he was looking for any sign of a head or something, as the great master Tigress was in labor trying to give birth to her and Po's baby cub.

"Viper please ask Shifu if he sees anything yet." Tigress said to her friend who without hesitation nodded at her friend and turned her head to Shifu but before she could ask, Shifu spoke as he had heard his daughter.

"Not yet Tigress, but I'm sure we are about to see a head anytime." Shifu stated in a reassuring tone, but tigress only closed her eyes and let out a big breath as that wasn't what she wanted to hear from him. But she knew she couldn't give up so after a few seconds, Tigress looked up at her friend.

"Get ready Viper, I'm going to try again," Tigress said as she gripped her friend's tail with tightness along with the sheets with her right paw.

"I'm ready whenever you are Tigress." Viper stated in a soft tone as she coiled her tail around her friends paw as tightly as she could.

"Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigress shouted as she rose up from her bed and pushed with all her might, all the while gripping the objects she had in paws with tightness before she then laid back down on the blankets and began to pant heavily as she could feel her heart pound and pound.

"Shifu do you see anything yet?" Viper asked immediately after Tigress had laid back down but as she asked Shifu only looked at her and shook his head in a no motion which caused Viper to slowly turn her head back to her panting friend.

"Viper… anything… yet?" Tigress asked her friend in a tired and weak tone as she took little breaths in between her words, when she asked this Viper only shook her head in a sad way to Tigress which made the tiger began to cry a little as she was scarred that something was wrong or that her cub would never come out and see his mom and dad which made her sob even more. When Viper seen this she gripped onto her friends paw and looked at her with softness and a warm smile.

"Don't worry Tigress I'm sure everything is fine, just make sure this push is your hardest one yet, I know you can do this Tigress." Viper said in a comforting tone as she could tell Tigress was deeply worried for her baby cub but wanted her to know that it wasn't over yet. So, Tigress soon wiped away the tears she had and gave Viper a gentle nod.

"Ok Viper, I will try my best." Tigress said with a smile on her face before she took in some deep breaths and gripped back onto the objects with her paws.

"Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh Hu, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs as she rose up from the bed and repeated the process but she put way more force into the one like Viper said and as she was pushing with all her might Shifu's eyes widened as he saw head now poking out as Tigress then laid back down and began to breath more heavily trying to get more oxygen into her lungs.

"I can see the head everyone!" Shifu shouted with excitement in his voice causing everyone to smile especially Tigress as she was almost there to see her baby while her husband was outside jumping around with Joy like a little kid.

"Did you guys here that? He sees the head!" Po shouted in a happy tone as he hugged both his friends with such Tightness it made them both gasp for air after he released them and Po was now standing as he was too excited to sit back down.

"Just a few more pushes like that Tigress, and I'm sure this cub will be out in no time." Shifu said in a happy tone which caused Tigress to smile even more as she looked up at Viper who nodded her head and gripped her tail around her friends paw once again.

"You ready Tigress?" Viper asked with a smile on her face as she looked down at Tigress who nodded her head softly.

"Ready as I ever will be Viper." Tigress said with a smile on her face causing both girls to chuckle slightly as Tigress then laid her head back on her pillow and looked up at her ceiling as she clinched her paws.

"Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh, !" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs as she rose up from her bed and pushed herself to the limit as with this push as the baby started to show more as the head was almost completely showing as she then laid back down completely exhausted from the push more than she was before. But Shifu knew that if she gave one more push like that or even harder that this baby would defiantly come out.

"One more sweetie, just one more push like that and your cub will finally be out, you think you can do it Tigress?" Shifu asked his daughter with a wondered look as he knew she could but he even he could tell she was out of her energy but that didn't matter to her.

"I-I will try." Tigress said in a real quite tone as she was sweating heavily more than she ever had before and her breaths were hard as she was trying to get oxygen in her lungs but was having troubles in doing so.

"Ah-." Was all Tigress could say as she tried to push but she just fell back onto her bed and began to pant heavily as all her energy was gone from her body that she could hardly even scream or talk but Viper knew a way to get the tiger's energy back to her.

"Tigress look at me," Viper said in a soft tone and as she did Tigress slowly opened her eyes to see her friend smiling at her.

"I know you're out of energy and that you're extremely tired, but I want you to know something, once you give that last good push that final push, that you and Po will be a father and a mother, and that you will be holding your child for the very first time in your lives, just imagine that Tigress." Viper said with softness in her voice as she smiled warmly at her friend who began to slowly close her eyes and once fully closed Tigress could see her baby in her warms who was smiling warmly at her father causing Tigress to smile softly but it grew even wider when she imagined Po right next to her and how happy he looked seeing his baby for the first time, this began to make Tigress cry a little as she then opened her eyes back up until she was staring straight up at the ceiling.

"Did you imagine it Tigress?" Viper asked with a smile on her face as she could tell she had just by the smile and ears she had shed.

"I sure did Viper, and it was awesome." Tigress stated as she chuckled a little and gripped onto the sheets and onto her friend's tail as she felt her energy being restored to the point where she knew she was ready.

"Well then Tigress let's bring your baby into the world." Viper said with a smile on her face as she looked down at Tigress who returned the smile and nodded as she couldn't agree more.

"Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh Hu uh, !" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs before she immediately rose up from the bed and began to push with all the energy she had left in her body to get her baby out and as she continued to push with her might she then looked straight up into the heavens and screamed even louder which began to sound like more of a roar and when that happened the heavens shot the biggest lightning bolt from the sky which made a loud boom echo through the valley at an instant and as fast as the sound came it disappeared as well as did the rain when it soon went from heavy raindrops to none at all.

When that happened, everything became completely silent as you could no longer hear thunder, rain, or even the screams of Tigress as she was lying back on her bed panting and taking in deep breaths as much as she could. As she and the others were waiting to hear the sound of a baby's cry, but heard none of the sort which made their hearts pound and sorrow to fill their eyes.

"Please, let my baby be safe." Tigress pleaded as she began to cry fearing that her baby had not made it out or even worse and Viper couldn't help but looked down at Tigress and close her eyes as well as the others as they felt like crying that is until the sounds of little cries could be heard and they became louder and louder.

"Don't worry everyone the baby is here and completely healthy!" Shifu said with excitement in his voice as he was holding the little new born in his hands which made everyone smile and jump around with joy, well the guys outside anyways, while Viper and Tigress had ever joyed faces.

"Don't worry little one, there's no need to cry anymore as you are now with your family." Shifu stated in a very soft tone as he smiled lovingly at the cub before reaching his hand out to grab a little bowl of water and dragged it right next to him.

Shifu then placed his left hand on the cubs back while placing his right on its little stomach as he then gently placed the cub in the water and still holding the cub up with his left hand Shifu then used his right to gently slosh water over the cub to wash the blood off of it. And as Shifu was doing this the little cubs cry's soon turned into little whimpers and once all the blood was off Shifu looked over at Viper.

"Viper would you please grab me the little blanket on Tigresses bed," Shifu said as he pointed his right hand to Tigresses bed which caused Viper to turn her head to bed to see a little white blanket laying on the bed. After looking at it for a few seconds Viper then turned her attention back to tigress making sure it was alright if she left her side and without hesitation Tigress gave her friend a nod to which Viper smiled and returned the nod.

"Yes master Shifu." Viper stated as she slowly uncoiled her tail from her friends paw and gently put Tigresses paw back onto the sheets and then slithered her way to the bed and upon arriving at the bed, Viper grabbed the little white blanket with her tail. After she had done that, she slithered over to Shifu and the little cub that was still in the little bowl of water.

"Here you go master," Viper said as she slithered up next to Shifu and tried to give the blanket over to him, but as she did he looked at her and said "Thank you Viper, but could you please open it up," upon hearing this Viper nodded and opened the blanket up for her master as she knew why he wanted her to.

"Thanks Viper. Now little one, let's get you all warmed up." Shifu stated in a soft tone before gently brining the cub out of the water which caused water to fall from its wet fur and without hesitation Shifu placed the cub in the blanket gently and wrapped the cub up so it wouldn't get cold. Once the cub was fully wrapped in the soft blanket where you could only see its little face Shifu gently handed the little one over to Viper to which Viper gently wrapped her tail around the cub and she along with Shifu looked down at the little bundle of joy.

"Is it a boy or girl master?" Viper asked in a gentle tone as she looked over at Shifu who had a warm smile on his face before he said I a soft tone "It's a girl Viper, a beautiful baby girl." Viper then smiled and looked back down at the cub that seemed to be taking a little nap by the way it gave out little breaths and whimpers.

"Come on little one, its time you seen your mother." Viper said in a soft tone as she then slithered slowly over to Tigress who seen her friend coming closer with her child to which made Tigress slowly lift herself up from her bed until she was fully sat up and looked at her friend who smiled at her.

"Congratulations Tigress, you're a mother to a beautiful baby girl." Viper said with a smile on her face before she then extended the cub out to Tigress and when she did Tigress gently put both of her paws under her cub as she placed her right paw under the cubs back and her left paw under her cubs head.

"Thank you Viper." Tigress stated in a soft tone to which she received a nod from her friend who had removed all of her tail from the cub so that Tigress now holding her baby herself. Once holding her baby Tigress gently brought the cub to her chest and was looking down at her beautiful daughter.

"Master Shifu and Viper could you please go get Po, I know he can't wait to see his baby for the first time." Tigress stated in a gentle tone as she looked at Viper and Shifu who gave a small nod which made Tigress smile and look back down at her sleeping bundle of joy.

"Come Viper, let's go get Po." Shifu said as he waved his hand to Viper who then slithered over to him and before leaving the room the two gave one more smile at the sight of Tigress with her cub. As they then exited the room to which they gained the guys attention.

"Master Shifu, Viper, how are they? Are they both alright right?" Po asked in a bit of a nervous tone which made the red panda and snake chuckle a little before Shifu then placed his hand on Po's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"They are both doing great Po," Shifu said in a firm tone which made Po smile and relax his beating heart as he was scarred for his child and wife.

"Thank the gods. Is it alright if I go in and see them?" Po asked in a nervous tone as he didn't know if he could go in yet or had to wait a couple of hours before visiting his family. But when asking this Shifu and Viper began to push Po to the door way and when reach it Viper looked up at him.

"Of course you can Po, and congratulations on being a father." Viper stated with smile on her face to which Po returned the smile and said "Thanks." As Shifu and Viper then closed the door gently behind Po and when they did Po turned his head to the left to see his wife looking at him and her holding their baby.

"Hey sweetie, come over here and look at your beautiful baby girl." Tigress stated with a soft tone which made Po smile as he then slowly walked over to Tigress and as he was he could feel his heart begin to beat insanely fast as he began to feel very nervous something he hadn't felt in a while but that all soon went away when he reached Tigresses side and was now looking down at his daughter with great affection.

"Wow Tigress, she looks absolutely beautiful and amazing." Po stated in a soft tone as he reached his right paw down to the little kit and gently ran his finger across his daughters cheek which made her moan a little and to move around a little in the little blanket she laid in.

"You know she looks a lot like you Po," Tigress stated with a smile on her face before she turned her head up to Po and smiled at him to which made Po blush. "No, she looks a lot like her awesome mother." Po stated which caused Tigress to blush a little as the two then looked at the little bundle of joy and gently moved the blanket down so they could get a better look at their daughter.

As Po and Tigress looked down at her they could see she had very smooth and soft fur like Tigress does when she gets out of a fresh bath, they noticed she had a pure white and round belly like her dads except way smaller, she had pure black fur on the top of her arms as well as on top of her little paws but underneath her arms it was different as she had pure white fur for the bottom of her paws and arms, her legs were pure orange with black tiger stripes on them, she had a tail that was pure black with orange and white rings running up it, she had her mother's paws and foot paws as well as her sharp claws but you could hardly tell from how little they were, her head was white with black markings on her forehead all in the same shape and pattern like Tigresses, she had little white whiskers on the sides of her little black nose, and for her eyes well they were still unknown as she opened them yet.

But that all changed when the little kit began to awake from her little slumber as she began to make little moans and groans as well as twists and turns in her blanket gaining her loving parents attention.

"Look honey she is waking up." Po said with excitement in his voice as he looked down at his daughter with a warm smile as well as did Tigress. But they soon noticed the little kit was having trouble opening her eyes which made Tigress smile before gently caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Come on sweetie, I know you can do it," Tigress said in a motherly tone which made the cubs eyes beginning to open up more and more with each second that passed "That's it my little angel, just a little more." Tigress said in a soft tone as she was cheering her daughter on as a mother can and in no time the cubs eyes were all the way open which revealed them to be a bright soft jade green like her daddy's.

"Hi sweetie, it's good to see you're awake." Po said in a soft tone but the cub began to look around the room and not knowing who these two people were and where she was the little cub began to fill her eyes with water as she was about to cry that is until Tigress gently kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay sweetie, there's nothing to fear as I'm your mommy and this is your daddy," Tigress said in a gentle tone after she had rubbed her head against her daughters in a very sweet and gently way to which Po then waved at his daughter when Tigress introduced him.

"That's right angel, your home and with your loving family." Po sated in a soft fatherly tone before he then kissed his daughter on her forehead which made her tears go away and made her smile lovingly at her parents which made them smile and began to slowly cry tears of joy.

"What should we call her Tigress?" Po asked softly as he wiped away his falling tears but they just kept falling as he had never felt happier in his life as he had a loving family. And Tigress couldn't help but smile and cry to as she continued to look down at her smiling daughter thinking of names until one finally came to her.

"How about we name her Bao-Yu Po?" Tigress suggested to Po who began to ponder the name and the more he thought about it he thought that was the perfect name for her as it fits her so well.

"Sounds like an awesome name Tigress. Do you like that name sweetie?" Po asked his daughter before he and Tigress gave out slight chuckles and as soon as her father asked that the little cub smiled and even laughed a little as she loved the sound of that name.

"Our little Bao-Yu, we always love and protect you, no matter what." Po and Tigress stated in unison before Po warped his arms around his Tigress bringing her close to him and as he did that Tigress brought little Bao-Yu closer to her which made her snuggle against her mother's chest and slightly purr as she gently closed her eyes and began to sleep again in her loving mother's arms as well as next to her loving father, and Po and Tigress couldn't be more happier as their dreams had come true, they had a beautiful child and were ready to live their lives out with her as a loving family.

**Well everyone I would like to first say that 'Bao-Yu' means precious jade in Chinese and I figured that name fit well for their little girl as she is their most precious jade in their lives you know. Second sorry if the grammar and punctuation isn't that great and I apologize for that I'm trying to get better at it my friends. Third I hope you all enjoyed the story as this was something I really wanted to do because I love the idea of Po and Tigress having children or a child and if you can please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not it would be awesome if you could. And finally for the Forbidden love story me and Crystal are trying our best to get it updated were are just figuring things out and hopefully we will have it updated soon.**


End file.
